


Good Girl

by fandomMizztrezz



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dominant Benedict Cumberbatch, F/M, Filthy, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2461406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomMizztrezz/pseuds/fandomMizztrezz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You (or generally nameless OFC) are in the midst of a relationship with British actor Benedict Cumberbatch. After many months of dating, you find yourself craving a different type of intimacy. You and Ben begin to explore the world of BDSM.</p><p>(This is truly just an inter-related collection of one-shots and an attempt to add in the element of consent that I feel is lacking, but terribly important, to the realm of BDSM fics)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trust

You pad through your apartment toward the kitchen. It’s a Tuesday morning and you’re hoping to catch Ben before he leaves. Your schedules are so different now that he’s in the beginning phases of a new movie. Peaking around the doorframe of the kitchen, you see Ben sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of tea to his left and the new script to his right. His body pointed toward his tea—the thing he really wants—and his head is angled at his script—the thing he should be focused on. You try to bring up the courage to walk in and ask for what you want. You know and trust and love Ben more than anyone but you still can’t help but second guess yourself. What if he is too busy? What if he doesn’t want what you want? What if he laughs at you? You could never take that in a….

“Darling, I know you’re there. Won’t you come sit with me?” he says without really looking up from his script. You’re startled because you thought you were quiet enough not to be heard. You wanted to make the choice to go in on your own but that appears to be out of your hands now.

Stepping across the tile, you take a deep breath and gather all of your confidence. You are a strong, sexy woman who will have what she wants, you decide firmly. You come up behind him and run your hands over his shoulders and down his chest as you kiss his cheek.

“Morning,” you mumble sleepily into his ear. You glance at the script he’s reading casually.

“Good morning to you as well, my darling. What has you up so early?” He takes his hand from his tea and gently touches your face as he kisses you back. “I didn’t wake you when I got up, did I? I did try to be very careful.”

“No, no, sweetie. I had something I wanted to talk to you about before you left.” Well, you’ve managed to make it sound important now. He knows you wouldn’t sacrifice sleep unless it was something significant. No turning back now.

He turns in his chair to look at you and takes your hands in his. You revel in the feeling of those big, pale white hands enveloping yours in a comforting warmth. “Tell me. I’m very curious.” His voice is full of concern, his eyes are piercing. You look at the man you love and wonder how you could have ever imagined he would have any response other than care and support. You sit down in the chair next to his and try to begin.

“Well, Benedict, darling…I have been thinking for a few weeks now…I know you’re going to be terribly busy soon and…well I just wanted to talk about this before there isn’t any chance to talk at all…you know how easy it is to overlook things when two people are on such different schedules…” You’re dancing around what you want to say still. Not because you’re afraid of the reaction really but because you don’t feel like there can be any good way to say it. Ben squeezes your hand as if to tell you to go on, he’s there for any little thing. You try again.

“I want to try something new…sexually…I want to try out something different with you sexually.” That may have been the best way to put it but you still feel embarrassed.  
Ben smirks a little and reaches up to stroke your cheek as you blush at your own awkwardness. “Darling, is that what this is about? I’ll try anything you like. No need to be so nervous. You certainly haven’t been before.” He laughs at his own joke. You know there is a part of his statement that is right. You don’t typically hold back in bed but this is different. There’s so much stigma that you can’t help but be nervous.

“Well, you see that’s the thing, Ben. I’m not sure you wouldn’t be uncomfortable with it. I’d…I’d really like to try…to try BDSM.” You finish strong. Maybe too strong from the look of shock in his eyes. You try to cover. “Nothing too serious! Just…just some easy things to begin with. I’m just curious about testing it. I mean you’re…I trust you so thoroughly and that’s what this is all about. I know that I would be safe still.” You look down as you trail off. You are still so embarrassed.  
Ben gets up out of his chair and you think he’s about to walk out of the room when he kneels down in front of you and grabs on to both of your hands. He looks you in the face until you meet his gaze. “Darling, I would love to try anything you want to try. I like how adventurous you are and I love that you trust me enough for this. I would be honored to be your…” he searches for the word you want him to use.

“Dom,” you add shyly. “I’d like to call you sir.”

“That sounds incredibly sexy. And I should call you?”

“Well, anything you like. That part of it is all your choice. You’re a partner in this.” You smile at his readiness.

“May I call you many things?”

“Absolutely. I’m also comfortable with any naughty thing you’d like to call me as well. I don’t have limits there.”

“Now there’s a good girl.” You see he’s already getting the hang of this. “You say you want to start slowly. Tell me what I should avoid for now. We’ll come up with a safe word. I want everything to be sure and safe.”

You breathe a sigh of relief as the conversation continues. You were worried over nothing. As always, Ben has turned out to be a perfect boyfriend, gentleman, and—at least potentially—Dom. You both hammer out the details before he has to get to work and you have to start getting ready. Now all that is left is to wait to put it all into practice.


	2. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After discussing your sexual desires with Ben, all that is left to do is wait to put things in to practice. After a few days, however, it looks like Ben has gotten too busy with work. Or has he?

You lay in bed, reading. You have been trying to fall asleep for the past two hours but as sleep evaded you, ten turned to eleven and eleven turned to twelve and here you are still reading. Well, not truly reading. You may have made it through five pages in those fleeting hours but really your mind has been on Ben. In the few days that have passed since you spoke with him about what you wanted, you haven't really seen much of him. You know he's been terribly busy with his new movie but all the same you've wondered when you two would get the chance to practice. Regardless if you have sex or not, you miss him and wouldn't mind just being able to see him and speak with him for longer than five minutes here or there.

You finally give up on your book and place it on your nightstand. Thinking about the intimacy you miss, you decide to kill two birds with one stone: you'll give yourself a taste of what you want and you'll wear yourself out enough to fall asleep. Win-win.

You push back the covers and get comfortable. Sitting up, you remove the old t-shirt of Ben's you've been wearing to bed lately. You lay back and start lightly running your hands over your body, gently over your hips and stomach, until you've raised goosebumps all over you. You slide one hand up slowly and cup one of your exposed breasts. Ever so gently, you run your fingers over your peaked nipple. You begin to tease it, rubbing it a little harder, pinching it, twisting it slightly. Bringing up your other hand, you work over your breasts, pushing them together, pulling and playing with your nipples more intensely.

You're breathing more quickly now as you hook a thumb into your panties and slide them off. You bring your fingers to your lips and find yourself soaked. You have been needing to be touched for too long. Slowly, you extend a finger to circle your clit. You let out a hiss of pleasure. More quickly now, you rub and circle that little part of you that gives the biggest pleasure. You insert two fingers into your heat as the other hand keeps playing with your clit. This is what you needed. You're on fire now. 

You sit up and get in to a kneeling position that makes it easier to imagine yourself climbing on top of Ben and riding him until you climax. You bring a hand back up to your breasts and the wetness you bring with you makes you crave Ben's mouth, sucking and nipping at them. You keep plunging your fingers into your pussy, faster and harder, hitting all of your sweet spots as you go. You can feel the waves of pleasure starting to build up. You find yourself moaning loudly as you anticipate the climax.

"Well, hello there, my naughty girl." You jump, your heart is racing, you are so startled that you have no idea how you ended up sitting with your legs splayed in front of you clutching one of the pillows. When did he get in? How did you not hear him? You know you shouldn't be embarrassed, since he's seen you like this a million times but you can feel your face turn red as you look at him.

"Now, now, darling. You know you aren't supposed to do that without my permission." He has a wry smile on his face as he walks slowly toward the bed while removing his tie. You can't help but stare at him wide eyed. You don't know what to say. "Do you know what happens when bad girls break my rules? I know you do." He removes the pillow from your grip and brings your wrists together to bind them with his tie. You look up at him quickly as it hits you what is going on. You nod timidly.

"I need a real answer or your punishment will be much worse." he says firmly as he cups your chin in his hand and stares into you with those gorgeous blue eyes.

"Yes...sir."

"Good girl."


	3. Punishment

"Get on your knees." Ben commands you. You do as you're told, the anticipation is building inside you. Kneeling on the bed, you face the headboard like you were just moments before only this time your wrists are bound and you have no idea what is about to happen. Ben places a hand on the small of your back, "Very good, except..." he pushes you forward so that you land on your elbows. "Much better."

With your ass in the air you can feel the tension. You've waited for this and now you can't help but be nervous. What will he do? I mean of course you have some idea b...

Suddenly you hear the clink of metal and the whoosh of leather on fabric. You try to see behind you and catch a glimpse of the belt in Ben's hand before he grabs you by your hair. "Eyes forward. My, my, you are breaking all of my rules tonight. Need I remind you? No playing with yourself unless given permission. No turning around when you're being punished. Always answer a direct question verbally. Always follow orders. Do not give orders. And most certainly, no cumming until you are told. Are we quite clear?"

You look timidly into his eyes. "Y-yes, sir."

"Much better." He moves back behind you. You can feel him positioning himself firmly. He runs a strong, warm hand over your lower back and onto your ass. As he gives a nice, solid squeeze, he mutters in that deep velvet voice of his, "It's such a shame that you're making me do this to your beautiful, creamy, white arse. But you've brought this on yourself."

You hear smack unlike any other you have ever heard. Truly, never has there been a sound that has managed to produce a fire, or at least none that you have ever heard of. But you could swear that this sound has scorched the bare flesh on your uplifted ass. You cry out in pain and you hear the smack again, and again. You know the sound is from Ben's leather belt meeting your exposed ass but you don't ever feel the blows, just the sting they leave in their wake. Each time he hits you, you let out a yelp or a whimper. You hear him behind you, breathing heavily with the effort of each whack. You bury your face into the bed and tear at the sheets with your teeth, anything, anything at all to get some release from the pain. Finally, just as you feel like you can't take any more, he stops. You can't bring yourself to look up for fear of it continuing.

"Have you had enough, my dear?" he asks darkly.

"Yes, sir." you reply quickly, pulling your head up slightly from the sheets.

He laughs low. "Are you quite sure?" He gingerly places his hand on your ass again. It feels cool against your inflamed cheek. He slides it further down, off of your cheek so that his fingers touch lightly at your lips. "From the feel of things, I'd say you want more." His long, thin fingers slide easily over your lips and opening. You're completely soaked and you had no idea. You gasp, partly in shock and partly from how good his touch feels.

"What's the matter, darling?" He continues to play with you but leans over you to press his lips to your ear. "You didn't realize just how much of a naughty, little whore you are, did you?" His voice is rough and deep. You can hear the desire and passion behind his words.

"No, sir. I didn't realize." You say a little shakily. Your voice is week from the earlier pain and the current pleasure.

"Well, then I guess I'm going to have to show you exactly what you are."


	4. Your True Self

Ben grabs you by your hair and pulls you from your punishment position. He guides you off of the bed and leaves you with one word--kneel--as he stands before you. You oblige and slowly, Ben begins to unbutton his trousers. You stare at the obvious bulge eagerly and look up to meet his gaze as you lick your lips. You are met with a fearsome grin.

"I can see you're already embracing your true self, my greedy little cock slut," he growls in his deep baritone. The words send shivers down your spine and you find yourself ever more turned on, though you never imagined that possible. Ben's long, thick cock springs from its confines right in front of your face and an involuntary moan escapes your lips. All you hear is a short, dark chuckle before Ben's hand is in your hair again.

"I know how badly you want this, my little slut. I'll let you have it and if you're very good, you'll be rewarded. Understood?"

"Of course, sir," you reply quickly, anxious to taste the man to whom you're surrendering yourself.

"Very good." Ben urges you forward with a tug of you hair. You bring your lips to the head of his cock and flick out your tongue. You hear a small hiss escape Ben's mouth at the contact. Slowly, you circle the tip with your tongue, taking your time to bring him as much pleasure as possible. Wrapping your lips around him, you ease yourself down the length of his shaft, making sure to tease as much with your tongue as you can get to. When he hits the back of your throat, you let out a deep moan that sends your pleasure vibrating through him and instantly forces him to tighten the grip on your hair.

"My naughty girl," he groans, "I love the feeling of your eager mouth around my cock." You take his dirty words as encouragement and begin to bob slowly up and down his length. You suck and swirl and lick in response to his physical cues. You look up, desperate to see how much Ben is enjoying himself. He has his eyes closed and is biting down on his lower lip. Knowing your submission is bringing him this much pleasure increases your desire. You fight the urge to bring your tied hands to the mouth of your pussy. Instead, you slide them up the inside of his thigh which pulls another deep moan across his lips. Your fingers begin to massage his balls as his head makes pass after pass at the back of your throat. 

You're getting lost in your thoughts and the sensory overload you're experiencing. You love feeling his girth in your mouth, the unique, powerful taste of him, the heft of his cock pressing against your throat, the ease with which your lips pass over the smooth skin of his shaft. Feeling his hands in your hair and his guiding your mouth along him sets you on fire. You want to beg him to let you touch yourself, as his pleasure has intensified your own. You moan loudly around his cock and suddenly he jerks you back.

"I'm tempted to take my release right now." He growls, pulling you to your feet to meet his face. His lips crush yours in a passionate kiss, his lips licking over yours and you know he's tasting himself on you. Your bodies are pressed so tightly together, you feel the pressure of his cock on your stomach and you crave it even more.

"But," he finishes his thought, "you've been such a good girl for me." He traces along your jaw with one finger. Your eyes light up as he speaks, he notices and gives a devilish grin. "Get on the bed. On your back, darling."

You obey his newest command and position yourself on your back in the center of the bed. You bring your bound hands over your head and look to the side as you watch Ben remove his shirt and trousers, exposing his strong, pale form. Goosebumps creep across your skin as you stare longingly at the man you love. He climbs on to the bed and kneels between your spread legs.

"Your turn."


	5. Teasing

Benedict leans his long, lean body over yours as he places his hands just outside your up-stretched, bound arms. You marvel at the man above you. His slender and yet well muscled arms hold his gorgeously pale body close and yet just too far away from your own. His dark curls have fallen into his face which holds a sinister grin. Your eyes trail down his body slowly, ever so slowly, trying to savor this image of him. You move from his stormy blue eyes to those unreal cheekbones to his slender throat that you wish you could be nibbling at and moaning in to. You pull your eyes from his neck to his strong chest, down his sleek stomach, and finally to the cock you had just been tasting. You think of the first time you two slept together and how shocked you were at his size. He's a very tall, well proportioned man, of course you knew, by rights, that he would be larger but you still weren't really prepared. You remember him chuckling at the gasp that escaped you and how he promised to be very careful, just in case.

Today is not a day for being gentle. That much is clear.

Ben rests his forehead on yours; so far that is the only part of him touching you. He lets out a hungry growl from the back of his throat and you catch a glint of mischief in his eyes.

"You've been a very good girl for me tonight. If you can follow my commands through this, I'll give you what you want. Can you do that for me, darling?"

"Yes, sir," you answer, your voice shaking with anticipation.

"Very good." He dips his lips down to meet yours, they are soft and warm and dance with your own in an elegant passion. His tongue darts along your lower lip and you sigh. You can taste his smile just before he pulls away. "Now, sweet girl, you must stay very still until I tell you otherwise. Do not move your arms from above your head. Do not squirm." He looks at you intently.

"I...yes, sir. I will. I'll be good." You see the chill your submissive words give Ben rush over him as you wonder how you'll manage these orders. You have no idea what to expect and if it's too much, how will you ever keep still?

Your time to mull this over and plan is limited as Ben slowly and deliberately kisses your pulse point: one of your biggest weaknesses. You let out a gasp and tense your muscles so as not to move. Ben nuzzles and licks and works over that sensitive patch of skin until you're worried you're going to grind your teeth into nothing. He pulls back to evaluate you. He can tell how hard this is on you but you managed to follow his orders. He kisses you lightly again, in approval, and continues down your neck.

His mouth and tongue are a blur against the skin of your neck and shoulders. You're breath quickens as he tastes every inch of skin and through the haze of over-stimulation you manage to wonder if this counts as excess movement. Suddenly, you realize he's started running one of his big, warm hands over the curve of your waist. He grabs your hip firmly and brushes his thumb over the smooth skin of your stomach. You close your eyes and try to think of anything, anything at all, other than the fact that his movements are turning you on so much you can feel your wetness trickling down your thighs. The hand begins to slide hurriedly up your body as his mouth drops lower.

Your eyes widen and you moan in desperation, trying, fighting to not arch your back off of the bed as Ben's mouth latches on to on of your peaked, pink nipples and his hand thumbs over the other. He growls low in his throat as he sucks and the vibration gives you chills. You daren't shudder. You will be good for him. He grasps your breast roughly and rolls your nipple between his fingers forcing you to suck in a harsh breath. You curse him as you let out a strangled whimper. He knows, dammit you know he knows, that under any other circumstance you would be writhing about with your hands in his hair, pulling him into your breasts. He knows how sensitive you are and he's taking advantage in the most deliciously agonizing way.

"Oh you are a good girl," you hear him mutter between your breasts. He snakes his body up yours, your worked over nipples grazing his hot flesh. His mouth presses against your ear, "You have been so, so good, darling. Just one more thing and I'll give my eager little whore exactly what she wants." You sigh with relief. "You can move freely now."

He just barely finishes his sentence and you already have your arms around his neck. You kiss his cheek and jaw in a silent thank you. He merely chuckles and lifts your arms up. He pulls your hands in front of him as he sits back between your legs and begins to remove the tie. "Another small reward," he says, looking into you with those beautiful eyes. "Don't make me regret it or I shall make you regret it." You nod quickly.

He places his large hands on your hips and slides them slowly to your inner thigh, spreading your legs further. He nips lightly at the soft skin where your thigh meets your hip. You sigh and run your newly free hands through your hair. He looks at you devilishly and before you can think he has his mouth buried deep in your pussy. You squeal and buck at the sudden contact, internally thanking him for being generous enough to let you move. You can feel his lips spread into a smile briefly as he devours your wetness. His tongue runs circles around your swollen, needy clit. His lips suck and bite at your lower ones. You claw at the sheets and moan loudly as you bite your lip, he knows your body so well.

"That's right, you filthy girl. I know how much you're enjoying this." He growls before he plunges back into you. You notice how absolutely slick his face is with your wetness which just serves to turn you on further.

His hand flashes from your thigh to your pussy and you feel him pump two of his long, slender fingers into your sex as he clamps his mouth on to your clit and begins to suck eagerly. You scream his name and reach down for the tousled mess of curls bouncing between your legs. You grab fistfuls and grind yourself into his mouth. He grabs both of your wrists in one hand quickly and looks at you darkly.

"I warned you earlier about these hands, insolent girl. You are not the dominant; you are the submissive. Do not try to guide me." He jerks you forward so your face almost touches his. "Understood."

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir." Your voice hardly a whisper. You look cowed but really his aggression just fuels your desire to have him between your legs again. He throws you roughly on to your back once more and goes back to working over your inflamed pussy.

Grabbing your ass roughly, he plunges his fingers back in to you and lets his tongue dance across your sex. This time you keep your hands to yourself. You pull at your own hair still moaning for him. He removes his hand from your ass and snakes it up your body to tweak your nipple. You let out a shriek.

"Sir, please! Oh! Ple--"

"Don't you dare cum!" He snarls into you. You try to fight the building warmth inside you.

"Sir, I--oh, fuck!--I'm trying." You moan, your mind clouding from pleasure. You try to push his hand from your tit but he just grabs you more roughly. "Please, no! I want to be good for you!" You cry out.

Ben pulls back, a smug, triumphant grin on his face. He leans over you again to crush your lips in a kiss. It's dizzying and you can taste yourself on him, which you love.

"My good little sub." His words breathed across your lips, his baritone echoing through your body. "Now, for your reward."


	6. Reward

You aren't sure whether to breath a sigh of relief or to shiver in anticipation. Ben strokes your face sweetly, with a look of dominant pride that makes you want to beg him to push inside of you. You know that you can't. That is not your place, tonight.

Ben runs his hands over your hips and stomach a few more times, murmuring about what a good girl, what a good little cock slut, he has in front of him until suddenly you can feel this gentle atmosphere change. Ben's eyes narrow as if he were a predator who had spotted his prey. He's hungry and you only get a few seconds to process this before you're being flipped on to your stomach again and your ass is being pulled up into the air. You begin to steady yourself on your elbows right as he grabs a fist full of your hair and jerks you up so that your back is pressed against his chest and his cock is pressed against your ass.

"This is what you've wanted, isn't it?" He growls in to your ear. "You've been waiting patiently for my cock all night and now you're about to get it, you dirty slut. Tell me you want it."

"I want it," you moan, leaning into his body even more.

"Louder!" He shouts with a jerk of your hair. "Tell me how much of a cock slut you are and how badly you want it."

"I want your cock," you practically shout, "All I want is to feel your cock railing inside of me. Pounding me over and over and over until you fill me with your cum, sir. That's all your little whore needs." You can feel his face tightening into a smirk just before he shoves you back on to your elbows.

Ben lines himself up behind you, his hands roughly grabbing your hips. You expect him to plunge straight in to you but instead you feel the head of his cock running slowly up and down the length of your slit. You grit your teeth and hiss, only to hear Ben laugh before slamming his cock fully in to you. You cry out in pleasure. You really have been waiting to feel his girth inside your sex all night and now that he's there you know that the wait was well worth it. Ben takes a brief pause with his cock buried deep in you, whether it's so you can relish the feeling or so he can, you aren't sure. The pause really is only very brief before he starts ramming his hips against you. After all of his sweet praises from earlier, you knew this would be anything but gentle. Or perhaps you had hoped it would be anything but gentle because the feeling of Ben fucking you wildly, roughly digging his fingers in to the flesh at your hips and hearing him let out deep, guttural moans as he goes is better than you could have ever imagined.

Ben drags his hands up your body as he thrusts harder and faster. One hand makes its way to your nipple, which has somehow gotten markedly more sensitive than it was earlier. You nearly faint from how dizzy the pleasure makes you. His large, warm hand squeezing and pulling and twisting your nipple, forcing an impassioned mix of moans, curses, and oaths of love and loyalty from your lips. His other hand slides from your hip around the front of you to massage your clit in tight, rapid circles. You scream. It's nothing coherent but a loud proclamation of ecstasy. You try to focus on Ben's voice, his purring praises nearly strangled in the midst of his own pleasure.

"Yes, my good little whore. Oh, you have been so good for me tonight. I know that spanking I gave you put you right in line and now I'm going to give you just what you want, my darling. You've been desperate for this cock and for my cum and you'll get it, but you have to follow one last order. Give in. Give yourself over to me fully. Cum for me, little slut. I know you want to so just cum all over my cock."

Your eyes widen at the command. You almost thought it wouldn't happen. You are so over-stimulated that you thought your body would shut down before you had your release. You tense up and you're gone. You are hit full force with, seemingly, unending waves of mind-numbing ecstasy. Your body shudders and shakes as each flash of heat shoots through you from your pussy and radiates into your extremities. You know you're crying out but your orgasm is muffling all sounds. You can make out the long grunt that signals Ben's release and you feel yourself being filled in hot, long spurts. Ben clutches you close, wrapping his arms around you as the clenching of your inner walls drags out the final moments of his orgasm.

You both stay in this embrace for a while, helping the other recover from the aftershock. You two are breathing heavily, sweat drenching your bodies. Ben makes the first movement: he kissed the back of your neck and asks if you are alright to move. You nod and he rolls your both over so that you are lying down facing each other. He pulls you in close against his chest as he pulls the blankets over you, the cold air is rapidly cooling your sweat covered bodies, making you both uncomfortable without protection from the blankets.

You look dreamily into his eyes as you wrap your arms around his neck. He brushes a lock of hair from your face and presses his forehead to yours.

"I love you so much, my darling," he whispers.

"And I love you too, sweetheart." you reply before drifting off to sleep.


	7. The Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This particular chapter is being done at the request of thebrideofdarkness. I hope everyone enjoys it though.
> 
> Ben and the OFC/you try something different and a touch more kinky ;)

Over the next few weeks, as you and Ben manage some semblance of routine, your nights become full of adventurous experimentation. You've always loved seeing Ben walk through the door of your flat but lately there's been an added thrill of excitement to the anticipation.

Today seems like any other day at the office. You've sent out emails to remind your team of deadlines, you've made extra copies of information for your boss for the meeting on Thursday, and you're about to sit down for one final check of the information for your proposal next week when suddenly your phone buzzes. You glance over as you type and see that it's Ben. You furrow your brow and wonder what it could be. Usually he's much too busy during the day to text you. Worried, you stop what you're doing and read his text:

-Hello, darling. I'm getting out of filming early today and I've had a most deliciously terrible idea. I'll see you at the flat ;) 

You blush and look around to check that no one has stopped to look over your shoulder. You text back feverishly:

-Ben, you're going to get me in trouble at work. What on earth do you have planned?

You hope he'll take the hint and wait until your lunch break to text you back but as you begin to get back to work, your phone lights up once more:

-You're going to be in even more trouble at home if you don't address me properly.

A shiver runs down your spine. Even over the phone his words have a palpable effect on you. You respond:

-It won't happen again, sir.

Imagining that has ended the conversation until tonight, you turn once again to your work. You're even more shocked this time when your phone goes off again. You swallow hard as you read his text, a one word correction to your own:

-*Master.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You bustle into the flat in a nervous hurry. You've been imagining all day what Ben has planned for you and, in addition to making you very aroused, it's gotten you quite jittery. You hang up your coat and place your bag in the hall when you hear him call out for you.

"Darling, is that you?"

You shiver as the gorgeous baritone rings through the hall. That voice. All he has to do is speak and your whole body is on fire.

"Yes, it is...Master." You respond, not sure if he plans to start straight away but not wanting to risk a punishment as soon as you walk in the door. His smug laugh is quieted by the distance and walls between you but it is still very distinct.

"Clever girl. Come meet me in the bedroom." He purrs. You do as you're told and walk swiftly down the hall and enter your room. You see him laying back on the bed you two share, shirtless but still wearing his trousers and belt. His eyes meet yours and a dark smile crosses his face as he beckons you over with a single crooked finger. You oblige, your legs unsteadied by the combination of anticipation, the beautiful body in front of you, and hours of erotic daydreaming. As you cross, he gets up from the bed and moves to embrace you, one hand grabbing around your waist and the other placing a firm grip on your chin.

"Oh what I have planned for you this evening, my dear." He whispers hotly in your ear. "But first I need to see you. Undress for me, my sweet." His voice is low and commanding and you feel the tip of his tongue dart out and trace over the shell of your ear. Your body trembles involuntarily as you move back from him and he sits casually on the bed, a glimmer of lust in his eyes.

Slowly, you reach up to unbutton your blouse, exposing your soft skin to his gaze as you pop open button after button. His eyes trace down your neck, over the flushed skin of your chest, to the stops of your breasts, over the red satin and black lace of your bra, and down the soft expanse of stomach you've revealed. You hear a hungry sound of approval as you let the shirt slip from your shoulders and your hands move to unbutton the front of your grey slacks. You turn your back to Ben as you pull the fabric over the curve of your ass, exposing your matching red and black panties, knowing he'll enjoy the show. You're stepping from the trousers pooled at your feet when you feel, strong warm hands on your waist and a greedy, hot mouth on your neck.

"You filthy little tease," he growls in your ear, grinding himself into you, "you know what that does to me." Ben's hands slide from your hips to grip your tits roughly and you moan as his teeth sink into your neck. Before you have a chance to think, those strong, confident hands are stripping you of your remaining clothing. You try to turn your head to look at him and he grabs your hair roughly, angling your neck so you can just see his piercing stare and dark smile from the corner of your eye.

"You know teasing is against my rules. In fact, you've been testing an awful lot of my rules lately. So, I've come up with a plan to teach you a lesson in obedience." He punctuates his sentence by using his grasp on your hair to fling you on to the bed. "Sit up straight, facing forward in the center of the bed and spread your legs open as wide as you can." He commands and you obey quickly. Ben opens the drawer to the nightstand on his side of the bed and removes something. You don't dare defy him and look to see what it is but your question is soon answered as a bit of cordage is looped around one wrist and the other end is looped around the bedpost with just enough rope to keep you centered but not enough for you to move freely. The same is done with your other wrist and then both of your ankles until you are securely fastened, spread open, and completely vulnerable.

Ben stands at the end of the bed and admires his handiwork before crawling up the bed between your spread legs. He kneels between your knees and rests a hand on your cheek before asking: "Comfortable, darling?"

You eye your restrains and reply, "Not exactly, Master." Truly, the ropes at your wrists are so taut that you cannot pull yourself forward and the ropes at your ankles are so taut you cannot pull yourself back. You're afraid that if Ben touches you, you'll barely have room to wiggle.

He merely grins. "Good. Then this lesson shall serve its purpose well. When I am done with you, you will know just how much free reign I so graciously give you. The commands I give and the rules I make are not to be taken lightly."

"Yes, Master." Your words come out breathlessly as Ben's hand brushes along your jaw to your neck. Feather soft strokes of his finger tips glide over your collarbone and edge their way down to the swell of your breasts. Warm hands slide around the sides of your tits to cup them firmly and you take in a sharp breath as his thumbs gently glide over your hard, pointed nipples. Your eyes have closed and your head has begun to loll back in pleasure when you are suddenly jolted into awareness by the sweet sting of Ben's teeth tugging at your sensitive little buds. A cry escapes your lips and his eyes dart up to give you a wicked look as his tongue lavishes the slight swelling he's created. His mouth and tongue suck and bite and lick every inch of your breasts as the heat begins to radiate from your pussy and you silently curse your restraints. How badly you want to be able to run your hands through his hair and pull him to you or at the very least clamp your legs together and feel some slight friction.

Ben senses your frustration and pulls away from your breasts to kiss your lips. "I know you can take more than that, my little slut." he says as he lightly slides his fingers up and down the outside of your thighs. You shudder and feel the goosebumps raise up all over your skin. "I'm going to give you a little taste of your own medicine. We'll see how much you like teasing when you're on the receiving end."

The palms of his hands slide roughly from your hips to your knees. He grasps your knees firmly and begins to stroke the sensitive underside of your knee with his thumbs making you whimper slightly. Your heart races as his fingers slide over the insides of your thighs now, closer and closer to your pussy. Ben pauses briefly as the tips of his fingers skim the wetness that has crept down your thighs from your pussy. Bringing one hand up close enough to your face that you can smell yourself on him, he acts as though he's going to make you taste yourself. You arch your neck forward to take his finger in your mouth and he pulls his hand away to smugly suck your juices from his hand himself. You just want to be able to touch him yourself. You need to fulfill this ache in you but, as you pull on your restraints, you know it's going to be a long time before you get any respite.

You feel his hands move back to your thighs and stroke them within inches of your pussy, only to pull back and stroke down to your knee again. You moan out a strangled "please" but Ben ignores you and continues. Slowly, he backs up until he can bend down between your legs and have his face level with your knee. He kisses it and moves up your thigh just as he did with his fingers, this time trailing soft kisses along your leg until you're sure he could just flick out his tongue and relieve your frustrations. He simply moves to the other thigh and repeats the process, eliciting a loud groan from you. You hear a self satisfied laugh come from the lips that are now steadily getting more greedy with tender skin on the inside of your thighs. Ben begins to nibble and suck closer and closer to your heat, leaving red marks and deep purple hickeys until you think you're going to go insane.

"Please! I don't think I can stand anymore! Master, please touch me!" you cry at the top of your voice, pulling wildly at your restraints. He pulls his head from between your legs and kisses you once more. You kiss back fiercely, desperate to be able to touch him at least partially of your own accord.

"I think you're starting to get the point." He whispers hotly into your ear. "What is it you need, baby girl? Do you need my cock? Is that it?" His voice holds a taunting edge.

"Yes, Master, I do," you beg, your voice straining. He gets up from the bed and stares directly at you as he slowly unbuckles his belt and removes his trousers and briefs. His large, stiff cock juts out from him and makes the ache in your pussy deepen. He positions himself between your knees again, so close but still not touching you as he begins to stroke himself, his hand slowly gliding over his full length before beginning to pick up speed.

"This cock?" He asks in fake innocence. "You want this cock? Oh I'm not so sure you want it badly enough. I think I'll just sit here, inches away from that desperate little slit, and make myself cum. You'll get to feel it splatter against you but you won't get to enjoy a single second of getting it there with your hot, wet little pussy."

Your eyes widen in a mix of fear, desperation, and strange arousal as his threats send you over the edge. "No, Master, please! Please, please! Give me something! Please let me feel you. I need to cum. I need to feel your cock in me. I need to feel you cumming inside me. I promise I won't tease again! I've learned my lesson!" You practically sob. Ben's tantalizing has worked you into such a frenzy that the bed is beginning to creak and groan from how ferociously you're pulling at your bindings. You're almost in a panic and you don't know if you could handle him leaving you like this or if you should use your safe word. Before you can speak again though, Ben presses his whole body to you, kissing you passionately as he slips his thick cock into you. A scream echos throughout the room and it takes you a minute to realize it came from you, you're so blinded by the pleasure the contact brings you.

"There's a good girl. You've done very well. Now, cum with me, darling. Cum with me." Ben moans and grunts into your neck as he thrusts into you wildly. One of his hands slides between you to rub your stiff, swollen clit and you know you aren't going to last long. He lets out a deep, guttural growl that triggers your climax. The edges of your vision go slightly dark as your back arches and you scream Ben's name, in reaction to an orgasm so powerful it can only be rivaled by the teasing that caused it. Ben fills you with shot after shot of his hot load as your inner walls clench around his length.

You go limp against your bindings as Ben clings to you, catching his breath. He kisses you sweetly on your cheek before racing to until you from the bed. He cradles you gently as he covers you both with a blanket. Stroking your hair and kissing your forehead, he asks if you're alright and if you're comfortable. You merely smile an exhausted smile and nod your head. As you return his kiss, you tell him he made his point and teasingly add that--promises aside--you can be very stubborn about learning lessons.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love feedback on this from anyone and everyone, particularly if it sounds unrealistic in any way (personality-wise for Ben or situational-wise for those who know more about serious BDSM than myself).


End file.
